


Alphabeta

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s elements, Dom!Nick, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, cumming untouched, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick tests Lucifer’s limits and his recall.





	Alphabeta

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Prostate Massage Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card and the Smut Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

“Remind me of the rules for the game?” Nick asked as he ran a hand over Lucifer’s flank. 

Lucifer sighed and smiled up at his twin. “You massage my prostate while I recite the Greek alphabet,” he said. “And I’m not allowed to cum until I’ve reached the last letter.” 

“Good,” Nick praised as he opened the lube. “And your punishment if you do?” 

“Then you massage my prostate again and I have to do the military alphabet,” Lucifer smiled, watching his brother warm up the lube. He stretched out on the bed and made sure that there was a pillow under his hips to prop his ass up. 

“That’s right,” Nick smiled. He leaned in and kissed Lucifer’s cheek before slightly warmed lube and fingers touched Lucifer’s hole. 

Lucifer keened and pushed back, Nick chuckling as Lucifer took two fingers easily. “You can start now.”

“Alpha, beta, gamma,” Lucifer began, groaning as Nick’s fingers hunted for his prostate. He could do this. The Greek alphabet was only twenty four letters. He could do that. “Delta, epsilon, zeta-” his voice raised in pitch as Nick found his prostate and began rubbing on it insistently. Nick was  _ good. _ God, this felt amazing. 

“Zeta,” Nick prompted after a few moments of Lucifer not speaking and a blissful, wonderful prostate massage. Nick’s fingers were insistent and coaxing, massaging that sensitive bundle of nerves so well. Damn those nursing classes. 

“Zeta, eta, theta, iota,” Lucifer continued in a rush, thankful that those letters all rhymed. Well, except for iota. He rocked into Nick’s hand and received a swift smack in response. “Kappa, l-l-lambda, mu, nu, xi- FUCK!” he shouted loudly as Nick pressed down very firmly on Lucifer’s prostate and held the pressure. 

“‘Fuck’ is not a letter of the Greek alphabet,” Nick said in an amused tone as he continued to put pressure on the prostate. “Come on, Lulu. Only ten letters left. You can do it.” 

Ten letters. He was more than halfway through. He could do this. “Omniiiiiiicron,” he whined, dragging out the letter as Nick’s fingers began massaging even harder now. “Pi, rho…” 

What came after rho? All Lucifer could feel was that blissful, wonderful pressure and the tightening of his balls. 

“C’mon, Lulu,” Nick coaxed. “What comes after rho?”

“Rho,” Lucifer repeated, trying to focus. “Ssssigma.” There it was, elusive bastard. “T-tau, Uppppsiloooon- fuck, Nini, I can’t, I gotta cum, please!” he begged. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You’ve only got four letters left, baby,” Nick soothed, running a hand down Lucifer’s back. “Just four letters. You’re so close, baby.” 

“That’s the problem, Nicky!!” Lucifer wailed. He was so close, to both finishing the alphabet and finishing on the pillow. But he couldn’t, not yet. He hadn’t gotten to the end. 

But God, he wanted to. 

“Do you need to take a break?” Nick asked softly, slowly easing up the pressure on Lucifer’s prostate. 

Lucifer whined and shook his head. He exhaled shakily, trying to relax. “No, I got it,” he whined. He can do this. Four letters. “Phi,” he whimpered. Three now. Nick’s pressure had increased and he was whimpering. “Chi.” Two. He could do this. “Psi.” One. 

He couldn’t help it, he came, crying out “ _ Omega! _ ” as loud as he could as his hips churned into the rapidly soaking pillow as he spilled his pleasure out. All thanks to Nick raking his nails very,  _ very  _ lightly over his prostate. 

He’s fairly certain his twin cheated. Brat. 

“Oh, Lulu,” Nick sighed, removing pressure entirely from Lucifer’s prostate before leaning over and kissing his hair. His fingers remained firmly lodged in Lucifer’s ass as the older twin shook through the aftershocks. “You were so close, but you didn’t quite make it, did you?” 

Lucifer whined and twisted his head to kiss Nick softly. “Cheater,” he mumbled. 

“How?” Nick hummed. 

“Nails,” Lucifer replied. 

Nick chuckled and kissed Lucifer’s ear. “We’ll take a break,” he said, “And then, we’ll do your punishment. Hmm?” 

_ Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo me, _ Lucifer moaned to himself as he nuzzled his twin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
